


A Sweet Garland for you My Heart

by WeirdWolf325



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, OCs - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: Byleth finds out about a tradition that takes place in the Garland Moon.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	A Sweet Garland for you My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff is so sweet its like cotton candy

_**Wednesday, 4th of Garland Moon** _

It’s only been a month since the last battle of the war and maybe half that of how long I’ve spent my time here at the palace. Peace and a home were nothing I truly experienced before with the life of a mercenary and all. Nor have I experienced my emotions so strongly either though. Thankfully the Palace Gardens is a quiet enough space for when everything seems too much to handle.

“Miss Eisner, how nice it is to see you. Are you planning on a morning walk through the gardens are do you want to help gardening?” the gardener asks chipper as usual.

“What are you planning on planting?” I ask.

“With the Garland moon here, we are planting white roses for anyone who wants to make white garlands,” he said while grabbing a small bag of seeds.

“White garlands? Why is that important?” He looks back at me with shock.

“Do you not know the tradition?” I shake my head. He sighs and shakes his head. “Well I can explain while we plant.” I grab the small shovel and gloves and we walk over to an empty plot.

“White Garlands are usually picked by women and given to potential lovers or very close friends. This tradition is popular because it’s quite sweet to be honest with you. Think about it Miss Eisner. Making a crown of white roses for the person who rules your heart. Quite romantic if you ask me.” We both rise with all the seeds planted.

“That’s coming from someone who received one.” He coughs with a small blush. “Apologies, might have given too much information there.”

“No, it’s okay. Do you know when these flowers will bloom?” I ask while we walk back to the shed.

“Should be the 22nd. Probably the best time to pick them. Plan on making one?” He asks and grabs more seeds.

“Maybe. Have a good day, sir” I say while walking back. A knight covered in armor gives me a small salute as I approach the doors.

“Same to you miss Eisner!” He says with a large smile and I catch a small huff from the knight.

“Charles, sometimes you talk too much” mumbled the knight as I past him. The gardener, Charles, only laughs at the knight.

“Oh Rye, sometimes you’re too serious. You need…” Charles says, and the rest fades out the farther I walk away.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tuesday, 12th of Garland Moon** _

I knock on Edelgard’s office door with the tea tray balanced in the other hand.

“Come in.” she sounds annoyed. The door opens with a soft creak and her eyes raise with a heavy look till she recognizes me. 

“Oh, my light, it’s you” her smile is soft a bright. I can’t help but smile back. I close the door with my heel. She wears a cloak that looks quite like the one I saw her father in, but instead of red it was black. Her horns sit on the desk, but her crown still rests between her buns.

“I thought a small tea break would be nice.” I say raising the tray some. She shuffles some papers off to the side while I grab a chair.

“It is always nice to have you near me” she says while holding her cup up while I pour. She takes a small sip and smiles some more immediately after I finished. 

“You sounded annoyed before you knew it was me. Something up?” I ask once I sit down with a cup of tea. She sighs.

“Well, Ferdinand just left after lecturing me over how I should be taking care of myself more than I do now.” Her eyebrows shift down while her eyes close and a hand raises to her shoulder. “Edelgard, as the emperor of all of Fodlan you must worry of yourself as well. It doesn’t bode well if the emperor falls ill so soon after such a war” she mimics Ferdinand’s voice. We both giggle some.

“I thought that he came back to lecture some more. It seems more on the lines that I have given mercy and a blessing instead” she says with such affection in her eyes that I can feel my cheeks turning red.

“But Ferdinand is right though. Too many times I’ve had to remind you to eat.” She sighs and leans back in her chair.

“Yes, but I much rather hear that lecture from you than from Ferdinand.” I hum before we fall into a comfortable silence.

“Hey, El, do you know about the white garland tradition? I’ve seen some people excited over white roses this month” I ask after a while.

“Oh of course I know of that tradition. Do you know of it?” she asks.

“Yes, but I’m interested on how it started. Do you know?” I ask.

“Yes, it was a story my dad told me when I had issues with sleeping” she whispers, and her grip tightens around her cup some.

“You don’t have to tell me.” She shakes her head and gives me a small smile.

“No, it’s alright.” She keeps her smile as she closes her eyes.

 _A long long time ago, an emperor had to sail off to a distant land to aid in a war with his allies. He sailed and sailed and only thought of his home and the woman he loved. He didn’t have the time to confess his feelings before he had to leave so his heart was full of longing and regret._

_However, he did not know that she shared to same feelings as he did. Every Sunday she would make a garland and place it on his throne. When the emperor came back from his voyage, he saw a garland placed on his throne._

_“Who made this? How long has this been happening?” he asked, and many tried to take claim of making it. His retainer told him that it was the woman he loved and that she was making one and placing it on the throne every Sunday. He went to confront her only to catch her making a white garland._

_“Why have you made so many garlands for me?” he asked. She finished the garland and placed it on his head._

_“Because you rule my heart my emperor” she confessed. After such confession they became lovers, and many tried to replicate the act._

“Do you think that’s why this tradition started? From people wanting to copy a famous person?” I ask

“Well that’s usually how many popular traditions start” she says with a shrug. I hum.

“Well what do you think about the tradition then, El?” I ask. She blushes some and looks away.

“Well it certainly is romantic and sweet, though I’m not to big into tradition as you know. But the tradition doesn’t hurt anyone so it’s alright. What do you think of the tradition, my light?” she asks.

I open my mouth only for a knock on the door to interrupt me.

“My liege, I have some matters to report with you” Hubert says with the door still closed.

“Of course, Hubert, come in.” He comes in and stands by the open door. I grab the tray and make my way out.

“Make sure you remember dinner at the 6 o’clock bell, El” I say as I grab the door handle.

“I will, my light” she responds as I close the door.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sunday, 17th of Garland Moon** _

“Oh Miss Eisner, welcome back!” Charles says with the garden knight, Rye, standing beside him.

“Hello, do you have any carnations that I can pick?” I ask.

“Oh yes, they are right there. A whole two dozen. I know both you and our emperor like picking them, so I keep planting them in big batches.” He points at a plot with plenty of carnations. I nod and walk over there. I pick a few and try tying them to each other only to make a mangled mess. Rye coughs some.

“Captain Eisner… are you trying to make a garland?” They ask and Charles smirks up at them. I look up at them with a small frown.

“…Yes… I uh, thought it would be easier than this” I say softly. They walk closer to me.

“Would you like me to show you?” I nod and they crouch near me. After a half hour I produce a relevantly good red garland. The bell rings 10 times. Rye stands up.

“Well time to guard the throne room” they say.

“Wait, can I come along with you?” I ask getting up quickly and following them.

“Of course, Captain Eisner” they say and give a small wave to Charles.

“Can I also ask a favor?” I ask. The gardener watches us as we pass him.

“What would it be?” They respond.

“To not tell the emperor of what I would do” I say.

“As long as it doesn’t harm her then alright” they agree. Charles laughs behind us. Rye turns quickly and huffs.

“What are you laughing about Charles?” They say.

“Your mischievous streak is still going strong, Rye” Charles sing songs back with a smile. Rye only sighs and shakes their head. We both walk in silence till we stand in front of the large doors that hide away the throne room. The other knight already stands in front.

“I’ll talk to him to keep quiet” Rye says, and I nod. I push one door open enough for me to walk in. 

The stained glass creates an ethereal atmosphere and the throne glistens in it’s splendor. I quickly place the garland on the throne and jog on out. Rye and the knight nod as I close the door. The clicking of heels comes down from a hallway only a ways away. I continue my jog into a hallway before Edelgard can catch sight of me and hide to listen to her.

“My liege, we have a few minutes before the noble hearing” Hubert says as the door’s creak open.

“Oh, what’s that?” Edelgard says sounding surprised. The clicking of her heels keep going, becoming fainter and fainter. I strain my ears to hear them.

“A red garland?” Edelgard says with the confusion that makes me smile. Her head is probably tilted like it normally is when she’s confused. 

“Lady Edelgard if I may be so bold, but if this is someone’s attempt to show their _unwanted_ affections to you then I shall dispose of both the evidence and the nuisance” Hubert sneers and I snicker as I walk away.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Thursday, 21st of Garland Moon** _

“It’s quite annoying to be honest, my love” Edelgard sighs out with the clink of her teacup as she sets it down. The small breeze makes for a perfect day to be having tea out in the gardens. I’m glad we took that chance. Charles works on a plot behind Edelgard and tries his best to keep his smile down.

“I would think so. You haven’t found out who placed that garland on your throne yet?” I ask. She shakes her head some.

“No. The knights posted there didn’t see anyone come into the throne room so it must have been placed there very early in the morning. No one has come and confessed placing it there either. Though I don’t blame them with Hubert beside me all the time” she sighs out.

“Well it’s nice to know that they are being more modest now” I say with faux annoyance. She smirks some as she rests her chin in her hands.

“Oh now?” she laughs. “It sounds like you’re a bit jealous” she says smoothly. I try not to smile too much.

“Why of course I would be. They think they can have what’s mine” I say just as smooth. She blinks some with a blush rising in her cheeks. Charles tries his best to suppress his chuckles. We sip at our tea for a while after.

“Oh El, isn’t your birthday tomorrow?” I ask. She nods before taking a bite into the tea cake in her hand.

“Anything you plan on doing?” I ask once she finished the cake.

“Ferdinand is asking, nearly begging, me to take the day off” she sighs.

“You should. Having a day to yourself will help you and your work. And maybe we can spend it together” I say. She looks at me with a flustered look before looking back down to her teacup.

“I will admit that sounds quite nice” she shyly lets out.

“Edelgard, its your birthday. No one in their right mind will blame you taking a break on it. You’ve worked so hard for so long, let’s enjoy a bit of now” I say and lay a hand over hers. She sighs again before looking back up at me.

“I suppose you are right. I’ll take tomorrow off then” she says with a smile. The bell rings once. Her smile turns into a pout.

“Time seems to slip away from us when we’re together, my light” she mumbles out as she stands. “I must be returning to the throne room for another noble hearing. I can meet with you after dinner if you want to talk some more, my love” she says with a smile. I stand and grab her hand to place a kiss on it.

“Of course. We can talk about what we could do tomorrow then. Meet by your office?” I ask as we walk to the.

“Yes, that would do. Well see you then, my light” she says as we come to a split in the hallway.

“See you then, El” I say and wave her goodbye. After seeing her cape whisk away after a turn, I start the journey to the kitchens.

The kitchens were large and homely. The counter tops were white marble and the cabinets a dark wood. A light humming comes from the baking portion of the kitchens. Bernadetta kneads some dough with a small tune she hums.

“Oh Bernadetta, it’s nice to see you” I say walking next to her. She squeals and throws the dough into the air. 

“Ahhhh! Don’t kill me, I’m only a simple baker! No general anywhere near here” she stutters out with her eyes shut tightly and her hands raised into a weak fighting stance. I look up to see the dough sticking onto the ceiling.

“Uh, I hope your not planning on using that dough again” I mumble out with a pout. She opens her eyes and sees it’s me.

“Oh Professor, its you! Please don’t sneak up on me again, you know I get scared so easily” she sighs out in relief. I give an apologetic smile to her.

“Sorry, I’ll try to walk louder when I approach you” I say, and she nods with a smile.

“So Professor, why are you here? Are you wanting to bake something?” she asks as she looks around for the dough.

“Well was wanting to bake some sweets for Edelgard and me to eat tomorrow but I don’t know what to bake” I say while pointing up to the ceiling. She looks up and sighs.

“There goes my bread” she mumbles out sadly. “Well, we could bake together if you want” she says looking back at me.

“That would be nice since I don’t know too much on baking. Cooking, yes but baking? No” I say, and she smiles.

“Well I wanted to make this marble pound cake for a while. How many sweets do you wanna make? We could try making macaroons but those are a bit difficult” she says starting to grab some ingredients.

“The pound cake and macaroons would be good enough” I say grabbing an apron.

“Well let’s get started” she says while clapping her hands.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Friday 22nd of Garland Moon** _

“Do you remember those white roses Miss Eisner? Well I made sure that some was left for you” Charles say with a wide smile and Rye next to him.

“Thank you, Charles. That’s very sweet of you” I say smiling back at him. Rye nods their head.

“Well I think you would like my help as well Captain Eisner” they say with a bit of mirth. I only nod as we walk over to the plot. After a few minutes we produce two amazing garlands. Rye walks over to Charles and places it on his head. Charles beams up at them.

“Oh, am I getting crowned again?” Charles teases. Rye only huffs and walks back to their post by the door.

“Go wow the emperor, Miss Eisner!” Charles says with a large wave.

“Show her how much you love her, Captain” Rye says with a small lift in their voice that sounds like their teasing.

“I will” I say going down the hallway to find Edelgard in the distance with Hubert and Ferdinand. She wears a black shawl with gold trimming on the ends. Her hair is loose showing her waves from how tight her hair usually is in her buns and her crown was wings instead of horns. Her dress was red and straight rather than her usual poofy regalia. It also had gold trimming down at the bottom that looks like falling feathers. Her gloves where white and a white belt wraps around her waist.

“Edelgard, yesterday you said you would take today off, yet here you are trying to work at your office” Ferdinand says with a frown and crossed arms.

“Ferdinand, these are important matters. It is better that they are done as soon as possible” Edelgard argues with a hand on her hip. Hubert spots me coming up behind her and the corner of his lips curl up some.

“Yes, but they can be left for tomorrow. We’re not in war anymore, no more will die if we take a breather for ourselves” Ferdinand persists.

“Lady Edelgard” Hubert hums out. Edelgard pinches her brow with her hand some.

“Yes, Hubert?”

“I think I found who placed that garland on your throne” he says with a smile.

“What?” she says. I quickly place the garland on her head causing her to tense and turn her head around with a surprise in her eyes.

“Byleth?” she asks in shock. I wrap my arms around her. She softly squeals as I pull her closer to me.

“B-Byleth! Wait!” She tries to push me away as a deep blush spreads all the way to her ears. She places her hands on my arm and shoulder and tries to pull away some till I nuzzle the top her head. She whimpers but stops trying to push me away.

“Professor! Edelgard here was trying to go to her office to work when she said she wouldn’t. Thankfully, Hubert and I found her before she shut herself there. Professor, please try to tell her to not” Ferdinand says with a slump of his shoulders. I release some of my grip on her so I could look into her eyes.

“El, yesterday you said you would take today off, yet here you are trying to shut yourself in your office. Your work can wait till tomorrow, no one is going to die if you take one day off” I say. Ferdinand makes a strangled sound.

“Professor I already said that and she only argued back” he says and Edelgard shoots him a glare over her shoulder.

“Yes, but I think Lady Edelgard would rather hear it from our Professor than you Ferdinand” Hubert states and Edelgard only frowns at him. She turns her head back at me with a pout.

“El, come on. I want to show you something before we go on our walk. Well it’s more of doing something before our walk” I say. She only sighs out an ok with a pout still on her face. Ferdinand huffs and Hubert pats his shoulder.

I lace a hand with her ringed one together before leading her to my room.

“My light, what is it exactly that you wanted to do?” She asks as I pull her past the door.

“Do you remember the time you told me you wanted to do nothing but laze around and eat sweets?” I ask.

“You remember that?” she says softly as I move to a small drawer.

“Of course, I do. I also remember promising you that we would do that. Well I wanted to do that now if your not to full” I say while taking out the half loaf of pound cake and the slightly deflated macaroons.

“My light, did you bake those?” She asks with a smile.

“With Bernadetta, yes” I say taking the tea set out as well.

“Of course, I would like to eat them” she sighs out with a bigger smile.

“Then wait for me out at the balcony” I say and smile back at her. She takes off her crown but keeps the garland on.

“You know Byleth, your crown is a lot lighter than my usual one” she teases and walks by me to set her crown down. I bend down and kiss her temple.

“But it has more power than the usual one” she whispers out before going on her toes to peck me on the lips.

“A heart is always more powerful than gold” I say and give her a goofy smile. She laughs as she goes out to the balcony.

“I would agree, my light” she says before sitting at the table. The tea steeps as I stare out at her watching the clouds float on by.

“El, I think your my heart” I whisper to myself before the tea whistles. I place the tea and sweets all on one tray before joining my heart out on the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made your day. I know it made mine when I wrote it. Kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
